the chilla saga part 2: enter the dragon
by dr.doom
Summary: kel and vegita face off against the family kel never had. please r/r


Its me again, I don't own these characters, and there not mine. But kel-lex, norrin, aarow, and chilla are. So there!   
  
The chilla saga part two: enter the dragon by: dr doom  
  
"Join me." Norrin said, "take your rightful place at my side."  
  
"Sure" kel sarcastically "and we can rule the galaxy like farther and son right."  
  
"Leave the human's, your place is with me and your sister." Norrin said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Hmm, let me think um, no." kel said as he began to power up and turn into a super sayien.   
  
"Join us" aarow pleaded "we're your family."  
  
"There my family" kel interrupted  
  
"I do not wish to harm you." Norrin said calmly "but if you get in my way, I'll have to kill you!" with that he flew at kel and punched him in the face.  
  
"Enough" vegita yelled as he turned into a super sayien. He flew at norrin and began to punch him. But norrin was able to dodge his attack. They continued punching each other, nether one gain any ground. Then kel stood up, he tried to go to vegita's aid but he was cut off by aarow.  
  
"I don't want to fight you brother." Aarow said  
  
"Then get out of my way" kel barked  
  
"I still remember when we were little..." aarow started but was cut off by kel.  
  
"Well I don't remember you" kel interrupted. Kel tried to fly above her but once again she cut him off, but this time she attacked him. Their fist's collided in an explosion of light. The four super sayien's continued to fight for ten minute's nether side doing any harm to each other.  
  
"Stop now, before it's to late." Aarow said between punches. "You have no idea who you're fighting." Aarow said as she blasted kel. As kel fell towards the ground he spun around and fired an energy beam at aarow, who dodged it easily. She then flew at him and did a flip in the air and kicked kel in the ribs. Kel fell to the ground with a loud crash. As she landed in front of kel, she looked over and saw her father blasting vegita. As she watched she found for the first time that she didn't want to fight. She found her self doubting her father choices. But her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed three high power levels's coming towards them. "Father, I can sense 3 power levels coming are wa..." she started but was cut off by kel.  
  
"I'd worry about who's here." Kel said as he blasted aarow.  
  
"Enough of this." Norrin said as he blasted kel and vegita. "You leave me no choice. I'm going to have to kill you all!" norrin yelled as he charged up a huge ki-ball and threw it at bulma, kel, and vegita. But kel and vegita countered by blasting the energy ball. But before norrin could blast them again goku, krillon, and 18 landed next to kel and the others. "You." Norrin said surprised "yes I can see the resemblance, so you're the son of barduck."   
  
"Yes, who are you" goku asked  
  
"I don't have time to talk." Norrin said as he began to power up. "Behold the full power of a dragon sayien." He said as the tips of his hair turned from blonde to red.  
  
"What, that's impossible" vegita said, "the dragon sayien's were just a legend."  
  
"I assure you prince that I am no legend." Norrin said "I am a dragon, aarow is a dragon, and so is kel-lex. Although they happen to be a little more important..."  
  
"Lison" kel shouted in anger "I am not your son. I live here and there's nothing you or any one else can do to change that!" kel yelled as he flew at norrin and punched him in the face. Kel kicked the leg's out from under norrin and then kicked him strait up into the air. Kel flew up after him only to receive a boot to the face. Then norrin began to punch kel so fast that even goku and vegita couldn't keep up.  
  
"We have to help him" 18 said as she flew to help kel but vegita stopped her by grabbing her ankle "what are you doing?"  
  
"Wait" vegita said sternly  
  
"He need's are help" 18 said as she landed. But when she looked up she saw that kel needed their help more than ever. Norrin continued to punch kel, he then grabbed kel by the neck and flung him towards the ground. After kel hit he flew at him and landed on kel's rib's and then blasted him in the face.  
  
Mean while at goku's house. Gohan, videl, and chi-chi were chopping firewood. "Gee gohan, you wanna slow down?" videl asked as gohan threw four more log's in the air and chopped them into four's with the axe.  
  
"No" gohan said plainly "I just..." he started but then sensed a huge power level.  
  
"What is it?" chi-chi asked  
  
"There's a huge power level over at capsule corp." gohan said  
  
"It's probable just kel, or vegita." Videl said  
  
"No, it's not vegita." Gohan said "and I've known kel since I was eight and it's not him ether."   
  
"Are you sure?" chi-chi asked  
  
"Yeah" gohan answered "I'm going over there to cheek it out." With that gohan flew of towards capsule corp.  
  
But back at capsule Corp aarow watched as her father continued to blast her brother. "Kacorot" aarow said as she walked in front of goku and the others. "End this" aarow pleaded.  
  
"You can end all of this." Goku said "just apologize and leave this planet."  
  
"I would if I thought that would save kel-lex." Aarow said  
  
"What do you care?" 18 asked angerlly. " I should go over there and stomp your ass into the ground."  
  
"Believe it or not come her to fight you." Aarow said, "I only came here to find my brother."  
  
"Then join us, help us defeat this guy." Goku said "search your feelings you know what he's doing is wrong. If you help us I promise I'll help you find your brother."  
  
"Um... goku, kel is her brother." Bulma said  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think I broke him" norrin said as he held kel's unconscious body.  
  
"That's enough." Goku said as he began to turn into a super sayien. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"I've told you, I'm here for my son." Norrin said smiling "and for your heads." He laughed. "Aarow, take your brother back to the ship." norrin ordered. But instead of doing as her father asked she just stood there looking down at kel's unconscious body. "Well, what are you waiting for?" norrin asked  
  
"No" aarow said quietly "no I will not let you harm him."  
  
"You cant stop me!" norrin yelled, "you would dare to betray your own father?"  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat four super sayien's?" vegita asked  
  
"Four? There's only three of you left including aarow." Norrin said  
  
"You really should turn around" krillon said  
  
"wha..." norrin said as he turned around and saw gohan. "You're a super sayien too?"  
  
"It... it look's like your in some real trouble now." Kel said as 18 helped him stand up.  
  
"Face it general, there's no way you are going leave this planet alive." Vegita sneered   
  
"So what's it going to be" aarow asked  
  
"Well, if kel-lex will not join me then there's only one thing left for me to do." Norrin said as he raised his hand and pointed a finger at kel's heart. "DIE!" norrin shouted as he fired. The beam hit kel and knocked kel and 18 down.  
  
"NNNOOOO!" gohan screamed as he turned ssj level 2 and blasted norrin and killed him. Gohan then flew down next to where kel was and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Well judging from the hole in my chest, I'm guessing that were both having a bad day." Kel said weakly as he coughed up blood.  
  
"I'll ... I'll wish you back." Gohan said quietly "I promise I'll wish you back."  
  
"We'll wish you back" 18 said. But then kel drew in his last breath and passed on to the next dimension. Then a gust of wind picks up and kel's body disappeared.  
  
"He... he vanished." Bulma said holding back her tears   
  
"It must be king ki's doing" goku said  
  
"Exsqueeze me" came the voice of chilla. "Aah yes, that was all very touching. But you just killed my 1st officer." Chilla said as she said landed 13 feet away from goku and the others. "And I did come here to avenge the death of my family. But I came here looking for a fight."  
  
"Well if you came looking for a fight, you just found one." Gohan said angrily  
  
"Please, I could crush you all in an instant. And don't think that I don't know that your still holding back the bulk of your power's." chilla said. "Tell ya what I'm going to do. I'll give you one year. One year to train, to get stronger. And in one year at this spot I shall return to kill you all!" chilla said coldly. Then a beam of light hit her and she beamed back aboard her ship.  
  
"One year, I'll be waiting" gohan said as he clenched his fist.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please review my story.  



End file.
